Palabras Encadenadas
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Lo único que hacía era encadenar las palabras vacías que no servían de nada. No pensó que eso ocasionaría más cuestiones de las que podía responder. Para Nickte, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! n.n


******D****isclaimer:** _El manga de Junjou Romantica pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura  
_

**Advertencias**: _Ninguna -creo-  
_

**Dedicatoria:**_ para Nickte, que el día de hoy es su cumpleaños, ¡Felicidades! n.n Come mucho pastel y duerme un poco, mujer xDDD seguramente hoy, como mañana y pasado te la vivirás en la escuela y tendrás trabajos encima que abatirán tu consciencia, ¡ánimo! Y espero que esto te guste -olvida que ya te lo debía desde el año pasado - y que te relaje un poco. Ya luego me tirarás pedradas, lo sé xD  
_

******Aclaraciones**: _Es una pequeña historia que surgió luego de escuchar cierto opening de cierto anime - de Naruto, ¡a ver si pueden adivinar cuál xDD! - cuando la muy canija se coló en mi reproductor de música, ¡lloré por los viejos tiempos! _

_No es nada del otro mundo, y creo que le faltó más cuerpo, pero fue hecho con mucho cariño, ¡espero lo disfruten!_**  
**

_¡Gracias n.n!  
_

_Owari~**  
**__  
_

* * *

**_"Palabras Encadenadas"_**

* * *

"_Miyagi You, eres un pésimo novio_"

Lo repites en tu mente, lo sientes en el pecho y se exterioriza de la manera más imposible de disimular

_Guardando silencio_

No es la primera vez que pasa, ni la última seguramente, al menos cuando se trata de ese pequeño de ojos grises que, una vez más, está frente a ti en espera de que digas algo ante las quejas y el sentimiento que te gritó otra vez, _una vez más_ en lo que lleva la semana

Es contundente que no eres la mejor persona del mundo, ni la más carismática o atractiva, pero parece que no tienes la capacidad para responder al torrente de emociones que alguien tan joven te dirige expresamente

Quizá perdiste práctica con los años, quizá ya estás viejo, o quizá él es demasiado pequeño para entender que no hay que tomarse las cosas tan en serio…

_Pésima respuesta_

Eso es lo que diría alguien que no tiene interés en las exigencias de un amante con derechos incuestionables… además de que no aplica para ti, porque sin importar lo mucho que se lo comentes, sabes que Shinobu es así, tan atrabancado, directo y eufórico, con los sentimientos siempre desbordándose de esa boca en palabras poco coherentes y con acciones características de una persona insensata

Claro que es insensato, está enamorado de ti, y eso lo vuelvo más estúpido, torpe, berrinchudo y sensible de lo normal

Tú también lo estás de él, es decir, ¿cómo no hacerlo de alguien que te dice cuánto te ama de golpe e intenta hacerse el valiente para probártelo? Cómo no adorar esa cara que se pone roja luego de gritar sus frustraciones, y esa mirada nerviosa cuando ya te provocó y estás encima de él

Ese es Shinobu, y así lo amas y quieres tenerlo contigo

En tal caso, ¿cómo es que te volviste un pésimo novio?

Porque comenzaste a guardar silencio, a ser incapaz de hablar cuando él te lo pedía a gritos –literalmente-

No se trata de un desprecio, una ofensa o falta de interés

Simplemente encadenaste esas palabras que considerabas vacías, a pesar de que querías decirlas por estar repletas de esos sentimientos que tenías para él

Nada de lo que había pasado hasta entonces entre ustedes era una mentira: podías asegurar que vivías el presente a su lado, sonriendo verdaderamente, ya que todo lo que pasó aquel día de viento junto a tu maestra había quedado en un buen lugar de pasado, donde podías recordarlo sin juzgarte y sin hacerlo con Shinobu

Los incidentes que llenaban su relación no representaban molestias; sus berrinches sólo los veías como la manera en que trataba de enojarse contigo, a pesar de que no podía de verdad; las exigencias se trataban de una manera "masculina" para indicarte que quería más de ti

Cuando esas exigencias se convirtieron en palabras directas que no podías evadir con un simple beso y un ademán de relajación, fue el momento en que te convertiste en un pésimo novio

Fue cuando descubriste tu propia incapacidad para hablar y dejar que él hablara

Callabas toda discusión, toda declaración y todo lo que fuese más grande que tú con ese silencio, con esa inconsciente renuencia de abrir un paso más a la relación que ya tenían a través de una falta de respuesta que colmaba la poca paciencia del más joven

¿No te diste cuenta del instante en que tu pequeño amante dejó de ser un niño y comenzó a tener las necesidades de un adulto?

"_Sin dejar nada atrás. Compartir absolutamente todo_", eso era lo único que te pedía

Lo único y el todo que te conformaba

Pero, ya lo habías hecho, ¿no? Después de contarle lo de tu maestra y esas frustraciones que te llevaron a comparar las emociones, ¿qué más podías ofrecer? ¿Qué más quería decir con eso de compartirlo todo?

Y como en otras ocasiones, nuevamente te quedaste callado ante la exigencia que derivó de una simple discusión de qué tanta coliflor había que echarle a la sopa de miso

_Irritación, solamente un poco de soledad_

Viste de repente aquello en esa mueca de dolido fastidio que te dirigió después de, una vez más, la falta de palabras que no te dignas a dirigirle

No, no es que no sea digno, simplemente no puedes decirle nada

Son oraciones vacías que no satisfacerían ni llenarían las expectativas de lo que quería para su relación

"_Te amo_"

_"Eres lo mejor para mí" _

_"Seremos tú, yo y la coliflor algún día"_

No importaba cómo lo plantearas en su cabeza: se escuchaba terriblemente mal cualquier cosa que intentaras sacar de la punta de la lengua

Y era trágico, ya que parecía que eso era con precisión lo que quería escuchar, una prueba hablada, directa e inconfundible de lo que eran y serían

Los abrazos, los besos, el sexo dejó de ser hacía mucho ese lenguaje que te encargabas de soltar al aire y de respirar con tranquilidad por la interpretación que él le daba

Te diste cuenta que lo único que habías estado haciendo era huir, dejarle las cosas a ese chico de ojos grises para que tú no tuvieras que pensar seriamente en lo que deseabas

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_" fue la inevitable cuestión que llegó luego de esos minutos callados que no los dejaban satisfechos, ni a él ni a ti, porque te estaba orillando a hacer algo que no sabías y a plantearte una cosa que ya creías resulta

¿No era más fácil comentarle precisamente el problema que tenías? Eso de que ninguna palabra te parecía lo suficientemente buena para decirle y que respondiera sus dudas, ¿no así se trataban los problemas y dabas paso a compartirlo todo?

Te emocionaba la idea en la misma proporción que te parecía estúpida

No podías hablar ni responder a una cuestión que te rebasaba, y eso era ilógico si entrabas en el supuesto de que lo amabas y querías estar con él

Quizá el problema radicó ya en que tuvieras que admitirlo de la peor manera posible, ¿acaso no funcionaban mejor así? ¿Qué tu reaccionaras y el interpretara?

El peligro de seguir haciendo eso, sería que dentro de poco sus sentimientos temblorosos, convertidos en un remolino que ansiaba atraparte y abrazarte, se desvanecerían, obligándote en algún momento a entender que ya todo se había terminado

Si ibas a decirle algo, en verdad que ese era el momento

¿Qué tanto necesitabas que pasara para demostrarle que el presente significaba todo para ti? Ese donde estaban él, tú y la sopa de miso con tanta coliflor que te daría un ataque al hígado

-¡Maldición, ¿Miyagi, vas a decir algo?! –sí, la paciencia no es su fuerte y lo sabes. Provocarlo e irritarlo parece algún tipo de diversión que desarrollaste con los años - ¡No estamos en un estúpido drama de la TV para que te hagas el idiota!

Sí, querías responderle… sin embargo, cada minuto que pasabas en silencio le hacías pensar no sólo que no te interesaba, sino que su voz no te estaba alcanzando

¿Querías llegar al punto en te dijera "Adiós"?

_Y el tiempo pasaba de nuevo_

¿Qué era precisamente lo que querías que se desvaneciera de aquella discusión que se repetía y repetía?

Probablemente su insatisfacción, sus quejas sin sentido, su nuevo capricho de que hablaras de lo que en verdad sentías

Error

Lo único que necesitaba borrarse de ahí era tu infantil renuencia a no utilizar un método de comunicación ajeno y que, por lo tanto, a no demostrar la evidente torpeza que te dejaba sin defensa y escapatoria

¿A esas alturas querías escapar de él?

Que ingenuo

Shinobu era un terrorista, uno de esos que llegaba con bombas en todo el cuerpo y te apuntaba además con una pistola en la cabeza para que hicieras lo que deseaba

En cierto momento pensaste que te obligó a amarlo

Luego te diste cuenta que fue por voluntad propia y decidiste quedarte con él

Entre toda la gama de experiencias juntos, hubo pruebas para ambos que definieron el deseo de permanecer unidos a sabiendas de que habría momentos en que querrían mandar al diablo al otro

Este era el caso: Shinobu no quería, pero se estaba planteando la cuestión de mandarte al demonio por no emitir respuesta de una cuestión que le importaba y que también necesitabas

Esos instantes previos a la detonación de la bomba mayor en su arsenal los asfixiaban

Y el de ojos grises fue el primero en emitirlo al bajar la tristeza por su mejilla y convertirse, contra su orgullosa voluntad, en un río de lágrimas

Amabas esa forma que tenía para llorar

Amabas cómo se le encendía el rostro e intentaba limpiarse rápidamente con la consciencia de que se veía demasiado infantil

Comienza a gritarte, a culparte, a decirte lo idiota que eres, a sacar a la luz esas frustraciones y dudas, a preguntarte con todo el rencor que si ya no lo amabas, a odiarte por orillarlo a sentir cada cosa cuando podría resolverse con una sola palabra tuya

_Muchas veces también el silencio es una forma elocuente de mentir_

Y a pesar de que lo creías vacío y pasaste mucho tipo encadenándolo, soltaste con toda la paciencia y dicción la oración que sentías

"_Te amo_"

Lo hiciste mientras te acercaste a él y lo jalaste del brazo para guardarlo entre los tuyos

No sabías si eso sería suficiente para ese joven que ya se había convertido en adulto y del que debías atender exigencias mucho más razonables, pero para ti lo fue

Decirlo en sí ya era un logro que te rebasaba

…

-¡Idiota! – te gritó con su gangosa voz debido al llanto, pero correspondió tu calor abrazándote con mayor fuerza

Sabías que después de que se tranquilizara lo besarías, lo llevarías a la habitación y darías paso a ese lenguaje que sí dominabas y que te llenaba de tranquilidad que él lo interpretara

Empero, ya no funcionaba la relación sólo con eso: era necesario que supieras hablar en términos más abstractos y dar un paso más en el nivel que te aterraba del compromiso

¿Pero qué demonios? Ya estabas jodido, era inevitable seguir escapando

La solución era un lenguaje combinado

Lo abrazaste con un poco más de ahínco cuando viste sus intenciones de comenzar a golpearte

En pocos días recordarías ese momento y te reirías, al mismo tiempo que reafirmarías otra:

_Algún día te desvanecerías con él_

No sonaba tan mal

Estabas jodido de todos modos


End file.
